The Untold Stories of BIOTA
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: There were some unexplained -or should have been explained- parts of the Glee episode "Blame It On The Alcohol"  BIOTA .  CH1: Mike/Pillow


It began as a simple joke. During Rachel's train-wreck extravaganza, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Brittany were playing a drunken try of dirty Truth-or-Dare. So far Brittany had deep-throated the microphone Blaine had used earlier and Mercedes had flashed her bra to the small group. Now it was Tina's turn.

"I dare you to break up with Mike," Brittany said as she tossed yet another beer behind her.

"What?" Mike's jaw dropped.

"Mike, I'm through with you. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later, we're done," Tina said without any remorse, taking a swig from Mercedes' cup.

Though he knew it was mostly because of the alcohol, Mike began to tear up as he searched for a sign that Tina was kidding. She didn't seem like she was. He frowned and waited for Mercedes to dare him to do something.

Mercedes looked around the room for inspiration. What she really wanted was for him to give a shirtless lap dance to Kurt, but she accidentally blurted out the first thing that came to mind when she saw the big red pillow Kurt was resting Blaine's head on.

"I want you to dry hump that pillow!"

Mike looked over at the pillow and back at Mercedes. Wordlessly he took the partly-drained vodka bottle from Santana who was momentarily passed out beside Mike, and drank the rest. He marched over and took the pillow from under Blaine's head, ignoring the deathly glare from Kurt. He'd show Tina that she wasn't the only one who could complete a dare!

Mike brought it back over to the group and laid on top of it, pressing it between his legs. He rolled his hips forward a few times trying to make himself interested and focusing on the feel of his underwear sliding against his dick. He knew he should feel embarrassed that a portion of the people he saw daily were about to see him get off, but he was too drunk to hold onto that thought long enough to acknowledge it.

Finally he had found an angle that was starting to work for him and he ground into the pillow quickly, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

He looked over at the group who were watching with intense concentration, and he noticed Tina who looked very turned on. His mind told him to make a good show and maybe she would want him back!

He grunted and humped the poor pillow with as much force as he could muster, the stuffing in it moving towards the front seam, as he stared at Tina.

Within a few minutes he was cumming in his pants, waist still twitching forward as he came down. It was not a great orgasm, but a climax none the less and he threw the pillow to the side before crawling back over to the little circle, ignoring the sticky feeling in his pants. They were in awe for a moment, but then resumed the game as if they hadn't just seen that.

Everyone got a turn again and then the game disbanded, Tina getting up quickly and walking away with Mercedes.

Mike stayed sitting, frowned and hugged his legs to his chest. It was over with him and Tina wasn't it. Once again he willed himself not to cry and instead buried his head in his lap so no one would notice him. He turned his face towards the wall, away from the party-goers, when he saw the pillow again. The pillow almost looked sad, hunched in half, similar to how Mike was, its' stuffing messed around. It looked so pitiful, away from all the other furniture.

Mike looked away, but then looked back at it. It looked so unhappy.

He scooted over to the cushion and plumped it so it was big and full again. "I'm sorry," he said to it. "But there, you look better now. I didn't mean to use you then throw you to the side. I know how it feels," he continued, staring at it. "My girlfriend just broke up with me, so I know how you feel," he repeated, having forgotten he had just said that.

"But I won't let anyone hurt you again? Okay. We gotta stick together," he said, trying to fist-bump the cushion.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night Mike hugged the pillow like a life preserver, dancing with it, drinking with it, and when he got so drunk that he couldn't remember where he was, he held it like a shield.<p>

Eventually everyone had fallen asleep in Rachel's basement except for Mike.

He was still chatting away about his life to the cushion through tearful memories and slap-happy anecdotes.

"And that's why they know who I am by simply ordering through the drive up at McDonald's. You really get me don't you, Tina Two," he said, using the pet name he had given it. "You understand me better than real Tina." He glared at the sleeping form who was wrapped around Mercedes' left leg, her bright makeup smeared all across the bridge of her nose.

"You love me more too," he said, hugging it. He kissed it and stroked the side of it. "And I love you." He suddenly stomped over to the bathroom. He stepped inside and once more humped the pillow, this time taking longer and whispering endearments to it before cumming in his jeans again.

He soon fell asleep, curled around the pillow.

* * *

><p>"How did I get in the bathroom?" Mike asked the next morning when he heard the groans of everyone waking up. "And who gave me the pillow to sleep on?"<p>

"Shhhhhh!" Artie said, waving his arms around and slumping back into his wheel chair with Brittany's body draped over him.

Rachel was crawling around on the floor, falling over every few feet. "Where's Kurt and Blaine? Are they having sex? I hope not. I like Blaine."

"How do you manage to be so annoying so early?" Santana said, still her old chipper self. She and Puck unlike the rest of the group were walking around the room gathering their things.

Mike stared at the pillow for a moment longer, as if trying to recall a memory, before tossing it onto the couch and pressing himself against Tina's back, kissing her hair.

"Hey, babe," Tina mumbled before going back to sleep.

And there the pillow stayed on the couch. The beautiful memory of its time with Mike always near and dear to it, even if Mike would never remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm insane. LOVE ME!<strong>

**I'm not sure what I'm writing next, but some of my ideas are:**

**~How Puck got Lauren's glasses**

**~Why Rachel picked that god-awful dress**

**~Blaine's lack of hair gel**

**And some other ideas. If there were any other "unexplained" parts of BIOTA that you noticed, be sure to tell me! **

**Please review and I have plenty of other stories on this profile!**


End file.
